warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sky's Crescent
work in PROGRESS Sky's Crescent, also known as Crescent, is my main OC in CloudyTheDeathwing and my fanon tribe, the Tribe of Everlasting Flame. Appearance Crescent is a black she-cat with short fur that fades into brown at her head, neck, back, and tail. Her paws, flanks, and tail base are black. Her eyes are a shade of yellow like the moon's glow. Personality Crescent is very smart, but can sometimes be strict with her trainees. She expects no nonsense, but doesn't object to having a little fun once in a while, especially with her sister Ash's Flight. She is sensitive and will often change her mood to match that of the cats around her. History Sky's Crescent was born to Fog's Drift (Drift) and Moon's Brightness (Brightness) alongside her sister, Ash's Flight (Flight), and was named after her late grandmother, Sky's Explosion (Explosion). She became the trainee of the healer Rock's Pool, or Pool, at the same time as her sister began to train under Cinder's Sky (Sky), a volcano-climber. Crescent had a hard time learning at first. She pushed herself too much and often got frustrated, and Rock's Pool had to comfort her and help her try again. The hardest part was learning all the herbs—Crescent had natural compassion and kindness and was always able to raise the spirits of her patients. However, even though many times Crescent failed to heal injured cats, her sister Ash's Flight, or Flight, was always there for her. Her shy, quiet personality helped soothe Crescent's frustration and tears, and Flight often taught her volcano-climber techniques out of camp. Slowly, Crescent improved as a healer, until her mentor trusted her enough to take control of the camp while she went out looking for herbs. Once she even saved the life of the kit Geyser's Rush after he was taken out of camp by Ember's Glow and fell into a cave, cutting himself on sharp rock at the bottom. After that, Rush begged to become Crescent's trainee. Crescent was surprised that the kit would ask that, as she was still a trainee, but she told him that once she became a full healer, she could ask Fire's Spark if she could have Rush as an apprentice. The reason for the kit's request soon became clear. Pool told her later that day that she was going to retire soon, and that Rush had overheard her talking to Crescent's parents about it. Pool held Crescent's healer ceremony at the Mooncrater a few days before she retired. Ceremonies Healer ceremony Rock's Pool: Sky's Crescent, you have shown yourself to be a capable trainee of the Tribe of Everlasting Flame. I have taught you all there is to know about being a healer. Sky's Crescent, do you promise to uphold the healer code and to always be gentle and compassionate from this day on? Sky's Crescent: I promise. Rock's Pool: Then I declare you a full healer of the Tribe. Trivia Her name, Sky's Crescent, means the moon, as the moon is a crescent in the sky. Sky's Crescent and Ash's Flight are both based on my personality, but each have some traits that I do and some that I don't. Because of this, Crescent is kinda sorta my Tribe half-sona {| Category:Characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:She-Cats Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Unusable Tribe Cats Category:Work In Progress